


What You See is What You Get?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [78]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Oikawa is convinced Bokuto and Akaashi are in a relationship no matter what they say.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What You See is What You Get?

“Oikawa! I am not filling in any more of these Cosmo questionnaires for you, are you Akaashi?” Bokuto said, tossing the sheet back onto the table.

“I must admit there does seem little point to this one, it contains questions that you have asked us in a different format at least three times already,” Keiji said, frowning slightly as he scanned the paper.

“And each time you have both failed to give an answer,” Oikawa retorted.

“That is because they are not pertinent to our working relationship, they are of a personal nature and completely irrelevant,” Keiji declared.

“Your personal relationship _is_ relevant to your working relationship Akaashi Sensei, it affects how you interact, it’s very simple.” Oikawa countered plaintively.

“Bokuto san and I are able to compartmentalise between our personal and professional relationship, we do not allow one to affect the other.” Keiji insisted.

“Then you do have a personal relationship?” Oikawa pounced on his words.

“Any two people who have contact with each other have a personal relationship Oikawa, it is an anthropological inevitability. I have a _‘personal relationship’_ with my grocer but it does not affect anything or anyone else outside the realm of purchasing my muesli.” Keiji explained patiently as if to a child.

“Akaashi I don’t think that’s the sort of personal relationship Oikawa meant.” Bokuto chuckled.

Keiji scowled at the psychologist. “I know exactly what Oikawa meant, and for the thousandth time Oikawa, Bokuto san and I are just partners.”

“Then prove it, answer the questions Sensei.” Oikawa smirked.

Bokuto stood, he’d had enough. “Oikawa in case you hadn’t noticed in this country the burden of proof falls on the prosecution not the defence. Akaashi and I have work to do, so unless you have anything to justify your line of questioning we’ll be getting back to catching murderers.”

Keiji followed him swiftly out the door and as it shut in his face Oikawa muttered, “They’re lying, I know they are.”

Oikawa spent every moment he possibly could over the following two days hanging around the lab. Keiji was becoming more and more irritated and in the end decided he needed help. He slipped into Yukie’s office and closed the door behind him, leaning on it. “Yukie I need help.”

Yukie smiled. “Sure Keiji, what is it, fashion suggestions for a hot date with detective studly?”

Keiji sighed. “No Yukie, though it does concern Bokuto san and I.”

Yukie patted the couch next to her. “Come and sit down sweetie and confide in Aunty Yukie.”

Keiji rolled his eyes at his friend but crossed to the couch and sat down. “It’s Oikawa.” He sighed.

Yukie’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Well I suppose he’s cute in a geeky kind of way, but I wouldn’t have said he was your type Keiji. Still whatever rocks your boat.”

Keiji just looked at her in exasperation. “No Yukie! Not that. He’s hanging around the lab and I need a plan.”

Yukie fanned herself. “Phew thank goodness for that Keiji you had me worried for a minute. Why is he hanging around?”

“He’s trying to get something to prove Bokuto san and I are in a relationship. He won’t accept no for an answer.”

Yukie nodded. “I can totally see where he’s coming from but he won’t find out anything hanging around here, I know that.”

“But he’s driving me crazy and it’s distracting me from my work. I need something to throw him off the scent. Not that there is a scent, but you know what I mean.” Keiji added hastily.

“A diversion? Hmm. Well the best way to convince him you aren’t interested in Bokuto is to have a relationship with someone else.”

Keiji shook his head. “I don’t have anyone else Yukie and I don’t intend to dupe someone.”

“Then how about a volunteer?” Yukie mused.

“Could you ask Konoha?” Keiji suggested.

Yukie raised her hands. “Sorry Sweetie, Konoha is out of bounds. What about one of the interns?” 

Keiji shook his head. “That would be unprofessional.”

They both sat thinking for a minute then Keiji glanced at Yukie speculatively. “Would you do it Yukie? Oikawa would probably accept it after all, and we have been friends for years.”

Yukie nodded. “Nothing heavy though Keiji, and Konoha and Bokuto need to be in on it.”

Keiji smiled. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble for you Yukie.”

The next day the plan rolled into operation, slowly and discreetly with small gestures and touches when Oikawa could see them Keiji and Yukie created a charade of intimacy. After giving him three days of observations they capped off the pretence with a kiss in Yukie’s office having made sure that Oikawa was discreetly watching from the catwalk.

That afternoon Oikawa followed Bokuto as he paid a visit to the men’s room. “Detective Bokuto, I think I owe you and Akaashi Sensei an apology." Oikawa sounded sheepish.

“Several I should think Oikawa, but what is this one for?” Bokuto said, crossing to the sink to wash his hands.

“I can see now that there is no intimate personal relationship between you and Sensei.”

“And what has brought about this revelation Oikawa?” Bokuto grinned to himself as he turned away to dry his hands.

“I can see that Akaashi is already in an intimate personal relationship, one that suggests he is most unlikely to seek one with you.” Oikawa sighed.

“We did try and tell you Oikawa but I suppose you just had to see for yourself.” Bokuto turned to look at the disappointed face of the psychologist.

“I just want to add how much I admire you for being such a supportive partner to him Bokuto, and I’m sorry I didn’t believe you both,” Oikawa said as they left the room.

Bokuto smiled indulgently and patted him on the shoulder as they passed through the door. “Thanks Oikawa, after all God made mountains, God made trees and God made you, but we all make mistakes.” He smiled as they headed back towards Keiji’s office.

Oikawa nodded gratefully and ambled on towards the exit doors, no point staying in the lab now.

Keiji looked at Bokuto. He grinned and gave him a thumb’s up. “Hook, line and sinker Akaashi.”

“I assume that means we convinced him?”

“You certainly did.”

“Was the charientism entirely necessary?”

Bokuto pouted. “Aw Akaashi can’t I have a little fun?”

“You know he’ll get you back for that when he works out the insult, we’ll probably have to do another trust exercise tomorrow.” Keiji grinned.

Bokuto laughed. “I know but it was worth it.”

Keiji rolled his eyes at him.

Bokuto glanced at his watch. “You finished Akaashi, it’s time to go?”

“Your place or mine tonight Bokuto san?” Keiji asked, shutting down his computer.

“Yours I think, you have the bigger bed.”

“It’s just as well the amount of room you take up in it.”

“I only take up half!”

“Two thirds.”

“Three fifths.”

“Five eighths.”

“Akaashi, what does it matter when we spend most of the time sharing the same space in the middle?”

**Author's Note:**

> charientism = A figure of speech wherein an insult is disguised as, or softened by, a jest.


End file.
